Chiba Erika
Chiba Erika (千葉 エリカ) is a student of First High School, a Year 2 Course 2 student. She is the youngest daughter of the Chiba Family, one of the families at the pinnacle of the Hundred Families. She is Shiba Tatsuya's classmate and not long after became a friend and constant companion of the Shiba siblings. Appearance and Personality Erika is described as a beautiful young girl whose short, bright red-orange hair, which became longer over the time is worn in a ponytail, and has distinct facial features that amplify the impression of her being a lively girl. She is bright, optimistic, and a person who gets carried away easily. Even for people whom she has just met, she often addresses them in a friendly manner — Tatsuya thought of it as being 'overly familiar' — of speaking. Her frank and seemingly arrogant attitude, however, often gets her into countless arguments with her fellow classmates, Saijou Leonhart in particular. She has described herself as someone who, during elementary school and middle school, had spent most of her time alone. She has a pleasant attitude and could easily get along with anyone, but she turns negligent towards relationships quickly. Her old friends call her cold and say that she acts like a whimsical cat, while others mentioned that she acts high and mighty. There have been many boys who wanted to be in a relationship with her. She has a habit of talking to herself, but has hid it as she entered high school. It is implied that she is attracted to Tatsuya, and feels that she has changed because of him. She is also highly inquisitive and has great insight as seen when she questioned and was able to come into a conclusion that Tatsuya is part of the Yotsuba (though she was stopped from voicing her doubts out by him). Erika displays blatant antagonism towards Watanabe Mari because she deems the latter unsuited to be her older half-brother, Chiba Naotsugu's girlfriend. Background Erika is a member of the Chiba family, which is one of the Hundred Families. In her family name, there is the number Thousand (千). She is the daughter of the head of the Chiba family and Anna Rosen Katori, her father's lover. Erika was born during the time when her father's legal wife was ill. She hadn't been allowed to use the family name of 'Chiba' until after her mother had passed away and did not receive the name of 'Chiba Erika' until she took the high school entrance exam. It was revealed that she lives alone in a separate building from the Chiba main household and holds contempt towards her father. She has two older half-brothers, Toshikazu and Naotsugu, and an older half-sister. Yoshida Mikihiko is a childhood friend from before they entered First High School. It seems they are aware of each others situations, maybe due to their same circumstances. There was a short foreshadow about Erika's past. Rosen Family A German family that heads a prominent CAD development company. They bear resentment towards Japan for Erika's grandfather's elopement with a Japanese woman, and haven't invested any family members in the Japanese Branch of Rosen until now. Erika found out about Tatsuya's "real" identity as someone connected to the Yotsuba Family and opted to keep it as a secret after the impression shown by Tatsuya when she 'crossed the line' in inquiring about his identity. Abilities Physical Abilities Due to training from a young age, Erika has highly honed reflexes. During Scorched Halloween, she was the only one among the girls who was able to keep up with the physical speed of the boys. Her physical speed is said to be the fastest or at least one of the fastest in her family, thus making her the only one in her family able to use certain secret technique. *'Swordsman's Eye' :As a result of her training, she has developed the "Swordsman's Eye", which allows her to accurately assess her opponent's power and predict her opponent's moves. Magical Abilities Systematic Magic As a Course 2 student, her skill with Systematic Magic, at least in invocation speed, complexity of spells, and power & scale of Zone Interference, isn't as great as some other Magicians. However, she seems to be highly adept with magic related to combat. She specializes in Speed-Type (possibly Movement-Type) and Convergence-Type Magic. *'Self-Acceleration' :A basic Speed-Type Magic (or possibly Movement-Type Magic) that enhances the speed of the user's physical movements. *'Fortification Magic' :Also known as Convergent Systematic Reinforcement, this Convergence-Type Magic reinforces the position of one physical object in relation to another. Erika uses this to strengthen her hollow baton-shaped CAD to the point that it can cut through solid metal. In order to avoid feeding a steady stream of Psions into her CAD and wasting her energy, Erika states that she uses this only at the time of extension and time of impact. *'Yamatsunami' :A Speed-Type/Weight-Type Magic that first minimizes the inertia of the user and the weapon while closing in on the target at high speed, then this hidden sword technique transfers all of the stored inertia from the user and weapon movements to the point of contact with the target; with Orochimaru, the secret weapon of the Chiba Family, the stored inertia could be further enhanced by closing in from a distance further out to reach a maximum of 10 tons. *'Yamatsunami Tsubamegaeshi' :A variant technique of Yamatsunami, where inertia is not restored upon the downwards swing of the sword, but rather upon the slice upwards. The weight of the blow is the same as the main technique where as it's speed is slower. Equipment Weaponized-Integrated CAD Erika uses a CAD shaped as a Telescopic Steel Baton (Nightstick) as her primary weapon. It has an Activation Sequence engraved upon it by the Isori Family (Isori Kei). Orochimaru The secret weapon, Orochimaru (大蛇丸), is the blade forged to use Yamatsunami. The entire length of the sword is 180 cm, the blade alone being 140 cm. It is one of the weapons that is in the pinnacle of sword-type armaments forged by the Chiba Family. Mizuchimaru A weaponized-integrated CAD in the shape of a sword. It was made by the Isori Family and adjusted by Tatsuya to be a downsized version of Orochimaru, allowing Erika to use a weaker version of Yamatsunami. Trivia *One of Erika's weapons is probably named after a Japanese folk tale character called Orochimaru (大蛇丸). Orochimaru References Category:Characters Category:Japan Category:Magicians Category:First High School Category:Weeds Category:Chiba Category:Hundred Families Category:Rozen